They can read all about it
by DanceInLightening
Summary: If someone was to ask her when her opinion of him changed, she would reply as she always did when asked that question. It was when he saved her life. When he risked life and limb to save her, someone who had harassed him and put him down. This is their story. Song: Read All About It


**Note: This is an AU inn which while they were fighting against Byakuran in the future, Haru joined the fight as well, though not in a physical sense. Instead she promised to keep the hopes of the people up in any way that she could. This takes place about a year before Tsuna would have died.**

**Disclaimer: it's flattering that you think I own is series but I don't, sadly**.

The lights were shinning brightly down on her rendering her nearly blind as she looked out in front of her. The crowd was cheering as she tried to catch her breath as she finished her song, the second to last that she would perform that night. Her body was pumping with adrenaline as the last note from the guitar echoed throughout the auditorium, singing and more importantly performing, always gave her a rush.

As the crowd continued to scream she headed to her right to retrieve the bottle of water sitting on the black stool in the corner of the stage. After a few quick gulps she once again raised the microphone to her mouth and began to address the audience in front of her. Several thousand people all began to quiet down as she started to speak while walking back towards the center of the stage.

"Is everyone still having a good time tonight?" She questioned looking out at her fans with a smile. She was greeted with several variations of the word yes, some screamed, some shouted, and some even squealed.

"Sadly this next song will be the last for tonight." At this the crowd went even wilder than it had before. It seemed to them that the concert had just started seconds ago, and in such troubling times they needed some joy in their lives. And that is what she provided them with, Joy.

"But you will all be happy to learn that it is a new song that no one outside of the recording company has ever heard before tonight!" That statement brought the crowd back to her once more, their excitement getting the best of them. After all this was Miura Haru, the biggest pop star in Japan at the moment, not to mention the prominent figure she was becoming in other Asian pop cultures. And they were getting to hear her new song first. They were all ecstatic!

"Now I want to dedicate this to a dear friend of mine. Over the course of the years I have known them they have changed so much, and become so much stronger. Yet they still somehow managed to stay the same where it counts. So this is to that no longer no-good boy, you know who you are! Continue fighting for us, okay?"

And her fans cheered for her, and the boy who their idol was talking about. The people in the crowd did not understand her words, but they understood her body language, whoever she was talking about was important to her. Her body had loosened up as she began to talk about the boy and a smile graced her face like they had never seen on her before. She looked more like a young girl in love than a girl routing on her friend. And then she had stood up straight and her body became almost rigid, though her smile never lost her shine, as she cheered on the unknown other party.

As the last of the noise became a dull murmur a piano rung out against the audience. The tempo was slow but the sound was loud and resounding, hitting a cord with every person in the audience. Within moments the entire stadium was silent except for their breathing and a single piano.

Then Haru opened her mouth and began to sing: her voice strong and clear, washing over her listeners like a wave.

**You've got the words to change a nation**  
**But you're biting your tongue**  
**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**  
**Afraid you'll say something wrong**

Haru could still remember the first time that she met the shy, clumsy, and in many peoples eyes no-good boy, named Sawada Tsunayoshi. At the time she had no idea that her perception of him as a horrible big brother and a general bad person overall, could be so wrong. That she, a practical genius, could look at a person, a problem, and be so far away from the answer. It astounded her how a simple moment could show her his true nature, one that she would admire him for to that day.

If someone was to ask her when her opinion of him changed, she would reply as she always did when asked that question. It was when he saved her life. When he risked life and limb to save her, someone who had harassed him and put him down. Someone who had judged him before getting to know him. Looking back on how she acted then Haru still felt horrible. She had asked him for forgiveness several times since then but each time he told her that she did not have to apologize that he had already forgiven her.

She remembers being unable to understand why he would hide that side of himself away. He was obviously strong, and brave, so why did he hide it? And it took her a while to realize that he wasn't hiding his true self behind a mask, he was both the self assured confident fighter, and the shy boy who would run from a glare given by Hibari-San.

And somehow she fell in love with both sides of him. Admittedly when she had first confessed that she wanted to be a bosses wife, his wife, the feelings were merely that of gratitude and infatuation. But as days turned into weeks, turned into months, she came to truly love the boy that had saved her that day with all of her heart. He was everything she had ever wanted, and she never even knew it, and no matter what she would stand by his side, always.

**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?**  
**So come on, come on**  
**Come on, come on**  
**You've got a heart as loud as lions**  
**So why let your voice be tamed?**

The months turned into years and soon enough the gang was entering high school, or more perhaps it would be better to say that the familia was entering Namimori High. Haru had turned down an offer to continue her education at an all girls school in Tokyo in order to stay with the others. She had not only grown close to Tsuna but the others as well.

She had begun to spend more time at the Sawada residence over the years, meeting all kinds of interesting people. She found that she enjoyed learning to cook sushi from Yamamoto-San and Gokudera was always ready to verbally spar with her. And by that it can be meant that they fought over how to best teach Tsuna, and who was more loyal to him. Though they did have an unspoken agreement that their verbal spars never really meant much.

She was still fiercely protective of Lambo and I-Pin. They became like a little brother and sister to her. She even got over trying to coddle Reborn after a particularly nasty incidence that she swore that she would never speak of to anyone, ever.

Kyoko was like a sister to her, and a love rival at the same time. The two girls were still very close however and tried not to let their love for the same boy interfere with their friendship with each other. They both agreed that whomever Tsuna chose they would support and be happy for. And chrome became a third member to their group, often going with them to eat cakes. Though the girl was shy she began to step out of Mukuros shadow bit by bit, and become a strong independent woman.

Yet still as they entered this new time in their lives very little had changed in the eyes of their classmates. To them they were still those people who for some odd reason wanted to hang out with no-good Tsuna. And although Haru knew that a part of him was shy and a bit clumsy she always wondered why he hid his other side. Why not just show all of the would be bully's, just once, that he was more then meets the eye?

That he was also a hero, a man that they should all look up to. A man that could change the world if he tried.

But when Haru cornered him one day and asked him why he just smiled a slightly sad smile. "Because Haru, part of me is no-good, don't try and deny it. And I don't really care what they think of me anymore, I have you and all my friends to believe in me, right."

Haru smiled in return. "Of course Tsuna-san! We will always have your back, after all I will be your wife one day." And then she moved the topic onto a happier note, relieved to see a happier smile light up his face.

Yet even from that day on she could never stop herself from getting angry whenever a classmate would mutter the words no-good Tsuna. If only they knew...

**Maybe we're a little different**  
**There's no need to be ashamed**  
**You've got the light to fight the shadows**  
**So stop hiding it away**  
**Come on, come on**

Time passed and new enemy's against the Vongola rose and fell. The battles became more dangerous and everyone grew stronger in return. Haru sometimes could not believe how different her friends became, yet how much they stayed the same. Lambo was still a cry baby at times, and I-Pin loved to tease him, yet also tried to keep him in line. It was a funny act to watch in any case, even all those years later.

Ryohei declined going to college in order to work for the familglia, which Tsuna would take over soon. His family was supportive of this, thinking that he had been offered a high position in one of Vongolas fake corporations on pure dumb luck. The boxer was still loud, but he had learned to read the atmosphere better and had moments of what seemed like pure inner tranquility. Those however were few and far between.

Hibari-San stayed in school with them until they graduated, commenting how they attracted to much attention to his otherwise peaceful school. As soon as they graduated he started his own foundation, made to protect Namimori. The biggest change in him was that he would come to their weekly family Sunday dinners, though he still stayed off to the side, at least he was there.

Yamamoto still had his love of baseball and Haru doubted that would ever change, though he began to play less and less and focus more and more on his sword training. He still fit in time to play once a week with his old team, and would describe each game in detail to them, with sound effects.

Gokudera changed a lot as well. He no longer followed Tsuna around like a lost puppy, accepting and embracing that Tsuna was not his boss but his friend and his brother. He became more dedicated to learning all that he could, developing all sorts of strategies for them to use in battles as well as code words. He also graduated valedictorian, but his speech graduation day is one that many would rather forget, if they could even have understood it.

Chrome and Kyoko both bloomed into beautiful women, gaining the attention of the young male and female crowd. They were the idols of the school along with Haru, though she never saw herself as quite on their level. Was she pretty? Yes. As pretty as them? Not exactly. Kyoko ended up signing a modeling contract and Chrome decided to go on a "tour of Europe" with Mukuro. They were not sure what Chrome was doing but whenever she stopped in she was smiling assuring them all that she was fine.

Haru, well, she grew to love music. Adore it in fact. So she auditioned for Akitoki Record label and was accepted, becoming one of the 22 new artists/groups they signed that year. She would be the only one to really make it big.

Tsuna changed as much as the rest. He still smiled wide, and ran from Reborns bullets, but there was a new air about him. It was in the straightness in his shoulders, and the way he seemed to take every step with purpose. He was slowly starting to show the other him that he had locked away for so long and it was wonderful and refreshing to see him walk with his head held high. But it also brought people's attention to him in a way that was never there before. It hadn't helped that puberty had been especially kind to the once gangly boy.

"Haru," he asked one day "why do so many people on the street look our way as we walk past? And not only when it's just us, but when I am with you or Yamamoto or Gokudera or even when I am alone?"

The girl on his right just smiled, debating on whether to take his hand or not. They weren't dating, but Kyoko was with someone else. To be bold or not. What to do? While these thoughts swirled through her mind she just answered naturally.

"It's because you are different from us Tsuna in such a wonderful way. You are our sky remember, accepting everyone. Even these people on the street can sense it, what kind of man you are, and they want to be with you if just for a moment to be a part of the sky you create."

Tsuna looked away and blushed, while simultaneously grabbing Haru's hand making her heart pound.

"Thanks Haru, but what is a sky without people to look at it and be a part of it?" Haru just gripped his hand tighter in response.

"That is something you will never have to find out."

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**  
**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**  
**So put it in all of the papers,**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**They can read all about it**  
**Read all about it, oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**

The entire audience was in awe of what they were hearing. Her voice held such raw emotion that they found themselves completely entranced with her song. It was clear to them that what she wanted more than anything in the world was to express her love and devotion to the person she had dedicated the song to. Many in the audience even closed their eyes and pictured their own loved ones and significant others. It left no one in the audience unaffected.

**At night we're waking up the neighbours**  
**While we sing away the blues**  
**Making sure that we're remembered, yeah**  
**Cause we all matter too**

Haru's life entered a period of wonder and happiness like none she had ever known before. She was finally, finally, in a relationship with the boy she loved. It had been a bit awkward breaking the news to everyone, but they all accepted their relationship with open arms and well wishes.

Everyday was like a dream, Tsuna made sure of that. Whether it was a random flower he would buy her, or a spontaneous trip out, or even just a night in watching their favorite movies, he made her life special. He was by no means perfect, but he always tried his hardest to make up for his mistakes, like being late for a date due to the paperwork his new title had given him. Haru understood that he was a busy man and tried her best to understand when he would have to cancel last minute.

And of course they had their fights as all couples do, over both serious and trivial things. They would scream and yell at one another, saying things that meant nothing, and causing surface wounds on each other's pride that would be quick to heal. After each fight they would make up, inevitably, by one or the other turning up the stereo with the others favorite song. It was their sign for a truce to be called. Then they would both dance and sing away the fight into the morning hours. They would talk about it later, those moments however were reserved for forgiveness, Joy, and remembering how much they loved being with the other.

But other than her love life Haru was also moving up in the world. Her career was taking off and people were starting to recognize her when she went out, which she found highly disconcerting at first. But soon she became used to it, and her and Tsuna started taking more nights in as his work also began to pile up. She knew that there was something going on that he wasn't telling her, but she brushed it off. She knew that if it mattered he would tell her when he was ready, after all he would never keep anything to important from her.

All in all, her friends and her were growing up and becoming their own people with their own lives. They all still interacted and talked almost daily but each of them were also striving to make their own mark, their own story. They were all a family, but they were a family if individuals, living each day to it's fullest.

**If the truth has been forbidden**  
**Then we're breaking all the rules**  
**So come on, come on**  
**Come on, come on,**

Tsuna wasn't telling her. It had been months and still he had not told her what was bothering him. The bags under his eyes were becoming bigger and he started to eat less. Haru, becoming worried, asked Reborn what was wrong knowing if anyone would tell her it was him. He just scoffed and told her that it was Tsunas secret to tell not his, and if she wanted to know she could ask him. Knowing she couldn't do that, she had tried and his only answers were "nothing" or "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong" she asked another question.

"Will you teach me to defend myself?" She asked looking into his eyes, not daring to back down for a second.

"I thought my no-good student was against that?" He questioned in an almost monotone voice.

"Well then, I guess we will both have secrets." Was her only reply. The next day she was in the shooting range with Reborn, learning how to shoot.

Haru had never wanted to go against Tsuna, she wanted to always believe in him and what he said, but she needed to do this. For herself. She didn't know what had shaken Tsuna but even she could tell that it was bad. And if the time ever came when the fight was taken to them she wanted to be able to hold her own.

The guilt ate away at her and still she persisted on, telling herself that it was for the best. That it would all work out. That he would understand. Until the day when he found the gun that she had stashed in the cupboard under the sink. She never ever anticipated his anger.

**Let's get the TV and the radio**  
**To play our tune again**  
**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**  
**There's no need to be afraid**  
**I will sing with you my friend**  
**Come on, come on**

It was the fight that would end their relationship, that would split her world in two and leave her near broken. He had been livid, enraged, to a point where Haru thought he might go into dying will mode. Accusations flew back and forth faster than bullets and words cut deeper than knives.

Truths were revealed.

Apparently two families, the Giglio Nero and the Gesso had recently joined forces to create the Millefiore Famiglia. They became a powerful foe overnight and they had no trouble showing it. All of the recent outbreaks of crime in the city that were all over the news had been due to them. A tribute to how good they were that they could get around Hibari and his men. The new family was slowly but surely working their way through the Smaller familglia making sure to leave a path of blood wherever they went.

Haru could not believe her ears, that he would keep such a thing from her, no that all of them would keep it from her. She reacted the only way she could, in anger. How dare he?! She had given him everything and still he could not be honest with her! Her own lies only stemmed from his! Why could he not just tell her?!

Before the sun rose Tsuna had grabbed a bag of his things and left, promising not to bother her again. As soon as he shut the door Haru fell to her knees and wept. Sobs wracked her body and each breath was a gasp for air amongst her tears. What she wouldn't have given for him to come racing back inside to the living room, to press play on the stereo, and to raise her up off the floor into his arms and hold her as the music played.

But he didn't, and she woke up there on the floor the next morning, her eyes bloodshot and throat sore. It took her two weeks to approach anyone in the family again, and even then she only met with Chrome. She told the other girl that she wouldn't interfere if they didn't want her to, but she would like to help of she could.

Chrome's only reply was to keep smiling, for they needed a little bit of happiness, and her smile brought that. And it let Tsuna know that she was alright.

Haru wanted to take that as a sign that he still cared, but she dare not hope for such a thing. She was still far to hurt. And until the Millefiore business was settled they wouldn't stand a chance anyway, because he would always try and protect her far to much from it.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**  
**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**  
**So put it in all of the papers,**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**They can read all about it**  
**Read all about it, oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**

Haru quickly threw herself into her work, leaving herself time for little to nothing else. She couldn't miss Tsuna if she gave herself no time to think about him. Or so she thought. She ended up spending nights just lying awake in bed thinking about the brunet. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he safe? Did he think of her? Did he miss her? Did he still love her? Would they ever get a second chance?

On and on the questions would rage until she gave into the darkness and passed out from exhaustion. The tabloids soon began to talk about how she was losing weight and seemed to smile less. When she went on talk shows they asked her questions about her love life asking her if anything was wrong.

"Boy troubles?" They would ask.

"No. Just a bit tired, trying to get my new album finished for all of my wonderful loyal fans." She would reply.

But oh how she would have loved to just scream at anyone who would listen what the truth of the matter was. How she felt hollow inside most days. How she missed him so much it hurt. How it was worse than if she knew he left her out of hate and not out of fear for her. She wanted the whole damn world to know her story.

Then she would think about the repercussions for just blurting such things out. Not only would she come under fire from the media but Tsuna and the others would be arrested for illegal activity. It wouldn't even matter if that activity was stopping other law breakers, all the media would hear is the word Mafia. And how would she ever libe with herself if she did that? If she just, essentially, turned them all in?

So she bit lip, and held her tongue, and wrote a song.

**Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people**  
**So when did we all get so fearful?**  
**Now we're finally finding our voices**  
**So take a chance, come help me sing this**

How did it become like this? It seemed like all the news ever covered were horror stories about things that had happened over the past night. A couple murdered in Seoul. A child abducted from Tokyo. A bank blown up in Hong Kong. It seemed like the world had gone topsy turvy and no one knew who to blame but a select few.

Haru knew it had to be the Millefiore, who else could it be? And it hurt to know that such things were going on and she could do absolutely nothing to stop it or to really even help the people fighting it. On some days she felt less than useless. Then she would remember what Chrome said and she would smile, for them. For him.

Soon though she found herself arriving at home earlier to avoid being out on the street late at night, despite her training with a gun, she had vowed to never use it unless it was life and death after what happened with Tsuna. And then one night she heard of a robbery that had been stopped, and she thought nothing of it.

But then it was a group of kids returned to their families. And next there was a bomb on a train that was mysteriously deactivated. Soon these acts of heroism also started to show up almost nightly on the news. And Haru knew her family was fighting back.

**Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people**  
**So when did we all get so fearful?**  
**And now we're finally finding our voices**  
**Just take a chance, come help me sing this**

Two young girls sat at a corner table in a small cake shop that they used to visit often. One of them wore a very determined expression while the other looked slightly wary.

"Here" Haru said looking at Chrome. " I want you and the others to come and see me perform. Just this once I promise."

"Haru, it's a nice gesture, but I don't think that now is the best time. You know what's going on." She more modest girl replied.

The other girl just smiled, handing over the tickets she had been showing Chrome. " I know and that is why you all need to come. Please. I don't want to beg but this is really very important to me. I just... I need you guys there for this one okay?"

Chrome looked the other girl in the eyes and saw a hint of desperation that had not been there only moments previous. What she didn't know is that Haru needed them to be at the first show when she sung her new song. It was for Tsuna and the others after all. They just had to be there.

They had to.

"Alright, I will see what I can do. Maybe I can convince boss."

"Thank you. So much."

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**  
**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**  
**So put it in all of the papers,**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**They can read all about it**  
**Read all about it, oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh,Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**

Haru sang like she had never sung before. She put every single ounce of raw passion she had into every syllable she uttered. She had to get this message out. They were out there and they had to know how she felt.

He was out there. He had to know how she felt.

And after that how could he not? She was laying it all out on the table, for him to pick up or discard. It was all in his hands now.

To the audience the experience was mind shattering, heart breaking, and yet it filled them with hope, too. Something about the way that she sang gave them hope that he would come back to her. That all was not lost yet. That the story that she was telling was not even close to being over.

At that point many people had even joined her for the chorus screaming out their own pains and sorrow. Her loss became theirs, and it seemed to them that theirs became hers. She was giving them a way to sing out their emotions, to find release, and they were taking it.

And then it went silent once more as she sang the last few bars.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**  
**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**  
**So put it in all of the papers,**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**They can read all about it**  
**Read all about it, oh**

Her voice almost cracked twice before the last note rung out on the piano. The crowd burst into applause and she was quick to bow back to show her thanks. As she lifted from her bow and looked out in the audience something caught her eye.

In the back near where the booths were she saw a light shining through. It should have been dim, and flickering from the distance but it wasn't. It was if the person producing it was only a few feet away. As if they were right in front of her once more.

The bright orange flame surrounded by smaller ones that made a rainbow made her actually burst out into tears.

He was there.

He had heard.

And he had given her a sign. They all did.

The war would end, and once it did, she knew which light to follow to get home.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
